clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GREAT BEAST 99/How to use mirror
Today, I'm going to explain how to use one of my favorite, but underused, cards in clash royale. TOPIC: HOW TO USE MIRROR Mirror is currently one of the most underused cards in clash royale. Currently, it's being used in only 3% in ladder, and 2% in tournaments. In addition, people always view it as one of the worst cards/epics in the game, but I think that, if u know how to use it, it can become one of the best spells in clash royale. I respect everyone's opinion's, but today I will maybe manifest how good and OP this card can become. Rule 1: Only use this card offensively in double elixir This is a tactic that you must follow. Many people who try to use mirror always use the mirror offensively, which can waste a ton of elixir. Example: let's say that you think that deploying a balloon in both lanes will be devastating. Unfortunately, your opponent will obviously place an inferno tower to counter one of them, while the other will die from princess towers.,causing you to be at an elixir disadvantage, versus them being at a 6 elixir advantage. If u want to use mirror offensively for a push, do it only under 1 minute, as elixir will generate fast. However, there is a more specific time when to do that, and that will be explained next. Rule 2: Use this card offensively after countering a push Unless your opponent has no elixir, NEVER, I repeat, NEVER start a mirror push before an opponent push in double elixir. If u start a push with the mirror, such as giant, giant skeleton, or PEKKA pushes, don't do it before an opponent push, as your opponent will likely have 10 elixir, and they can counter it easily with buildings, spells, and some high damaging troops. Example: lets say you deploy a giant, and then use mirror to to put two witches to support it. Your opponent: will likely place an inferno tower, and then a wizard to kill the witches, along with a fireball after. Even if you used anything to reset the inferno tower, the giant will still die from it as the supports would've already crippled the giant's supports. Then, your opponent will likely start a push, which you can't defend since you have no elixir After u counter a push, that will be the BEST time to start a mirror push, as your opponent will have no elixir. Rule 3: Mirror is used best as a win condition This can be surprising, but mirror can actually be a good win condition. In sudden death, if your opponent's tower is low, you can easily mirror a spell to win the game. The tactic is is to use the mirror with a spell in sudden death. Example: Say your opponents tower is at 366 health You, after countering a push, at 5 elixir, you lob a fireball. Elixir regenerates fast, but only 10 seconds remains You use mirror to lob another fireball, and then you win. As I have previously mentioned, only do this if A) you know that mirroring a spell will do enough to destroy a tower B) You have countered a push before you did it C) It's sudden death Rule 4: Mirror is best used also as a defensive aid Most people think that mirror is used offensively. But the real story here is that mirror can be used also defensively Example: If your opponent has a deck that does double lane pressure, then you can easily mirror a high damaging building (INFERNO TOWER), to counter both tanks, causing your opponent to be at a slight elixir disadvantage. Mirror can also be used to counter swarms that are in both lanes, spells like graveyard that are in both towers, or even a person who is using mirror as an offensive weapon. Even mirroring spells can cause you to defend a push. This is probably what you should do with the mirror 80% of the time, becuz its defensive capabilites overshadow its riskiness on offense. Oh, did I mention that you can start a push after your opponent has no elixir? Rule 5: Only use mirror in cheap decks Mirrr is definitely not suitable in expensive decks, like golem beatdown, lavaloon, or any tank-support type of deck. The reason is because, since those decks are expensive in elixir cost, using the mirror wrong even once can lead to an instant three crown, casuing you to become devastated. Of course, everyone knows how risky the mirror is on offense. Mirror is used best in decks that have an average elixir cost under 4. For example, my deck is 3.7 in average elixir cost So, mirror is good in hog cycle, miner control, hog control, any deck that has a mini-tank as its offense, or basically any cycle decks, since its defensive capabilities will be perfect in those decks. So guys, any suggestions/error I made? Feel free to let me down below in the comments. Category:Blog posts